xXWerewolfloveXx
by xtirnayx
Summary: I'm working on the plot. you'll have to give me a little time to come up with this. right now this is just a 'because I'm bored' thing. I do know that this is going to be focused on Remus, w NO SLASH.
1. FIrst chapter

Right. so now (after like THREE flippin HOURS) I figured out how to upload these stupid files onto this. anyone know of an easier way? all I have is notepad. grr. anyway, this is just a story for me to work on while I'm ignoring my Microsoft office teacher, because thatclass sucks. I'm probably only going to work on this when I'm at school or when It's two in the morning, because my stupid computer's in the living room, and that means I have my mom over my shoulder 24-7.

anyway, I'm going to start the story tomorrow, seventh block. please read and reply!


	2. chapter1

**Summary:** Thought I'd give you one of these, so you can decide whether or not to read this story right from the start (I know I appreciate those being there too). Well, it's not necessarily going to be GREAT, but here it is:

This is a Marauder's era focused on Remus, and the it's just about how he meets James, Sirius and Peter and how they live their lives at Hogwarts, possibly even going on after their adulthood, (depending on how much time I have on my hands) I'll try to throw in some relationships, and all that other juicy stuff. ;D But don't expect too much out of me. This is my first story. 3

**A/N: **Alright, after a lot of frustration and work on my part, I figured out how to post on this damned thing. Now that I have, I get to make up a story…great…

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. (lol, that may be a little hard, seeing as how I'm writing this while listening to Mrs. Miller's boring, Droning voice.) Please R&R!

And now, for the actual story…

Chapter 1.

Remus looked around the platform, Pushing his mother and her persistent hugs off of him, The place was so…huge…

He couldn't even believe he had gotten to be there. He remembered the day he had gotten his letter, telling him that he had been permitted to go to Hogwarts. Though, there had been an extra letter in his, signed by Dumbledore himself, letting him know that there were special precautions taken for him and his… condition.

He and his family had been so happy that day. They had taken him out to celebrate at his favorite restaurant, but they had to come back early, since he had a transformation that night.

He shook his head. He always hated thinking about… that. Right then he wanted to look into the future. In about ten minutes, he would be on the train on his way to Hogwarts, possibly with new friends, though he doubted that. He wasn't very good at making new friends, his mother thought it came from his condition, and even thought she never told him that, he knew it was true.

He sighed, and turned back to his mother.

"Okay, mum, I'm going to get on the train now. I don't want it to leave without me, do I?"

His mother sobbed again, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Bye sweetie. You have to write me every day, okay?"

"I will mum, don't worry. It'll be alright."

"I know. But be careful. And make new friends…"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and started walking away, but she continued with her list of things for him to do,

"have fun! Don't get into trouble! Make sure to get along with your teachers. And DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

The train door closed behind him, cutting off his mother's commands. He gave her one last wave through the glass of the door, and turned to the hallway of the train.

There were plenty of people milling around, looking for compartments, so getting through was pretty slow. Already, all the compartments were full. Finally, he found one in the back that only had two people in it.

They were both boys. One had black hair that looked like he ran his hands through it often, and even as he looked in, the boy did run his hand though his hair making it –if possible- messier. He was tall, and thin, and had hazel eyes. He was grinning like a madman. Actually, it rather startled Remus.

The other was short and chubby, with dark-blonde hair. He had a rat-like nose, as well. He seemed to be searching though his bag for something.

"Um…mind if I join you?" Remus asked politely.

"Sure!" the boy with the dark hair said.

Remus went in and sat down next to the blonde-haired boy.

"I'm James Potter!" The dark-haired boy continued, "this is Peter." He pointed the boy next to Remus.

"Hallo." Remus replied, "I'm Remus Lupin."

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open, and a huge boy burst in, he had shoulder-length dark hair, and was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. But, there was something really strange about him. He was completely covered in what looked to be green slime.

"I got him!" He shouted.

James jumped up and gave him a high-five, his maniacal grin getting even wider.

"nice!" He cried.

"you should've seen his face. Complete shock!"

They babbled on for about five minutes like that, then they heard voices in the hallway.

One was extremely angry, saying "…ALL OVER ME. You really have to see him. I'm sure he hasn't even bothered to hide the evidence yet."

The other seemed to be simply exasperated "I'm sure that there will be an explanation, please calm down."

James and The other boy went wide-eyed.

"change your shirt, quick!" James whispered, he ran over and pulled down a suitcase from the overhead compartments as the other boy pulled off his shirt and threw it under the seats.

James tossed him and new one, and just as he was pulled it on, the door flew open again.

"THERE HE IS!" A boy with long, black, greasy hair and a rather large nose burst in, angry, and covered in the same slime that the boy who seemed to be friends with James had been, except this boy was dripping with it. Though it had begun to dry by now, anyone who happened to be looking for him could easily find him by the trail of the stuff he had left all down the train.

"something wrong Severus?" James had put on a mockingly friendly tone.

"You know very well what's wrong Potter!" The boy - Severus spat out the name like it were a dead rat.

"What happened to you Sevy?" James' friend said in a similarily mocking tone.

Severus opened his mouth, looking about to explode, but the person he had been talking to when he came down the hall cut him off, "Now Severus, there are other students with dark hair on the train. maybe you didn't see whoever did it properly. Obviously it wasn't either one of these, none of them have that slime on them." She was a short, thin woman, with black hair, and glasses. It was quite obvious that she just wanted to get away from all the students.

"IT WAS HIM I TELL YOU!" Severus screamed.

"Now there is No account to be shouting at me. Come find me when you have good evidence of who attacked you, and we'll talk to them. Now come on, I'll walk you back to your compartment." With a glare for both james and his friend, Severus allowed himslef to be pulled out by the sleeve.

"...wow..." Peter said.

James gave the shaggy-haired boy another high-five.

"that was great!" they exclaimed together.

They laughed.

James looked around and apparently saw the total confusion on remus' face, because he finally tapped the boy with the shaggy hair on the shoulder and said, "hey, maybe we should explain."

"yeah. okay." The shaggy-haired boy replied, "my name's Sirius Black." he introduced himself.

"Hi. My name's Remus Lupin." Remus began to wonder how many times he would have to say that in one day.

"Okay, so here's what happened. Sirius's cousin, Severus was being a little prat when we were getting on the train, making jokes about our mothers and trying to get his stupid friends to trip us and stuff, so we thought we'd teach him a lesson. We came back here, and got out this old book my family's had for years, about all these random spells that you can use for fun, and found this one spell that spews this green slime all over whoever you cast it on! So we decided that since Sirius can run faster, he'd do it." James said.

"but the book doesn't tell you that whenever you cast it, the slime can shoot all over the place and leave a huge mess all over you and whoever you cast it on." Sirius interjected, "I got covered in it!"

"then I guess Snivellus decided to go and get one of the train conductors. I don't know what she could do, but I guess she was the only one around." James laughed.

Remus laughed as well, "well, you did a good job."

Peter was laughing as well. He didn't seem to be much of a talker.

The train whistled, as it was about to take off. A voice came seemingly out of nowhere, seeing as how there were no speakers for it to come out of, saying, "everyone please be seated, we are about to leave the station"

Remus moved over and took a seat by the window. Peter scooted over to where Remus had been sitting while James took the window seat opposite Remus and Sirius sat next to James.

"So what house do you guys think you'll be getting into?" Sirius asked, "I know I'll kill myself if I get put into Slytherin. That's where all my _family_'s going."

"I'm going into Gryffindor, sure as anything." James said. "That's the only place I'd fit." He nodded solemnly.

"I figured I'd get suck in Hufflepuff. I'm not much for anything else. Not brave, not smart, not cunning." Peter said.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't given it much thought, but I guess I'll probably get Ravenclaw."

"you seem like the Ravenclaw sort." James said, "is that the one you want?"

"I guess. I'm not going to be choosy." Remus explained.

James nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, Remus got out his book, it was all about Different types of spells for healing, while Peter rummaged though his bag, finally coming out with a large piece of chocolate that he ate at. Sirius and James chatted about something or other, laughing about the look on Severus' face when Sirius hit him with that spell.

They continued on like that until a plump lady with a food cart came by. All of them sat and ate together having friendly conversation untill the train came to a stop and they got off.

Remus heard a "firs' years! firs' years over here!" he looked around and saw a giant man standing over by a great lake. Seeing many other students headed over there, he dicided to go along as well.

When he got there, the large man pointed to some rowboats on the lake, and told them to hop in. "four ta a boat!" he said. Remus climbed in an empty one. He sat down and waited for a while, and shortly, out of the crowd he saw James' and Sirius' faces appearing. When they saw him, the glanced at eachother and come to join him.

"fancy seeing you here." James commented.

"fancy that." Sirius added.

Remus nodded, with a smile.

As the boats were filling up, the crowd thinned, and eventually there were only one or two people left on shore. One of those people was a red-head girl. She looked around and seemed to see that most of the rest of the boats were full, and come and joined Remus, James and Sirius in their boat.

"hello." she said, "might I join you?"

James seemed to be dazed, because he was kind of staring at the girl... and drooling. So Remus decided to answer, while Sirius tried to revive James.

"ah...sure." he said, "my name's Remus."

She smiled and replied, "my name's Lily."

They shook hands as the boats started across the river.

Sirius, having trouble reviving James, became rather frustrated, and gave him a slap in the face.

James came out of it with a start.

"ahh... hi." he said, "I'm James..."

Lily giggled, "hi. I'm Lily"

Sirius waved, "I'm Sirius" he told her.

"hi." she smiled at him too.

after his little incident, James didn't seem to have much to say the rest of the ride over.

**A/N**:whooee! that took me FOREVER. omfg. But then I've only worked on this in class, adn it seems like I wrote a pretty long one...or maybe that's just me.Seems like my damn teacher wants to give us more work just as soon as I find something that I can do to ignore her. anyway, I'm pretty sure that it'll take a while toget my next update up, judging on how long this one took me, but I promise it'll come! As I said before, I'm sure it's not all that great, so if I made mistakes, tell me. I haven't read some of the books in a while, so I probably have some stange little detail wrong. I don't mind constructive criticizm, as long as it isn't a flame! 3 okay, so please read and reply!


End file.
